


Don't Miss a Thing

by EllaAniMine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Don't wanna miss a thing, Duets, Fluff, I Wanna Know What Love Is, Lance has to cook dinner, M/M, Maybe only Shiro sings off key, Shance is beautiful, Singing, Singing off Key, bathing together, look at these boys, showering together, singing badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: "Every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure!""Oh. You think you can handle Aerosmith?" Lance poked at Shiro's chest, smirk written all over his face."I think I'm doing a bang up job, you wanna join me?"~~~~Shiro and Lance duet (badly) and shower together. It's meant to be sweet, but they're mostly just dorks. It's okay, they're so hopelessly in love.





	Don't Miss a Thing

"I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!! I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME!!"

Shiro had his fingers buried deep into a pile of bubbles, and at the sound of Lance's top volume off key warbling Shiro's face stretched into a large goofy smile. Lance looked over his shoulder excitedly to watch Shiro laugh.

"Babe it's a duet, I can't do all the work." Lance worked very hard to suppress the laugh in his voice. "You gotta carry your own weight, or we'll never get this act on the road."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." Shiro gently maneuvered Lance's face so he was looking forward again. "I don't remember the words, you blew my mind."

"Aw, come on, that's a loaded excuse!" Lance spun around to look at his boyfriend, sidestepping the spray from the shower head. "What song WILL you remember all the lyrics to? I've tried two different ones."

"Uhh, hm." Shiro paused, flipping through the jukebox in his head. "Oh, this is a good one. Possibly one of the greatest love songs of all time."

Shiro gently took Lance by the shoulder, fixing his boyfriend with a look that was simultaneously soft and smoldering. He hadn't even started the song, and Lance already felt a little weak in the knees.

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. 

I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender. I could stay stay lost in this moment, forever. Every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure!"

"Oh. You think you can handle Aerosmith?" Lance poked at Shiro's chest, smirk written all over his face.

"I think I'm doing a bang up job, you wanna join me?" Shiro pushed the suds off Lance's head and brought them down his back to pull Lance one step closer. 

"Don't wanna close my eyes! Don't wanna fall asleep! Cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing!" It was a rather bad and almost hilarious impression of lead singer Steven Tyler, but Lance absolutely loved it regardless.

"It's not really a duet kind of song, Shiro." Lance shrugged. "Maybe this one could be your solo in the show?"

"I might argue with you, but I sound great." Shiro chuckled. "But we've been covered in soap for like ten minutes now, and we really oughta get something to eat."

"Fine fine! We'll rinse off, and you can continue serenading me in the kitchen while I make dinner."

"Oh is that the trade off this time? I'll serenade you and you'll cook everything because you're better at it?" Shiro slowly began cupping water to rinse out Lance's hair.

"I wasn't going there, I just wanted to hear more of 'possibly one of the greatest love songs of all time'." Lance sputtered as some soapy water trickled over his face. "You're not THAT bad at cooking, you can cut stuff up, that's helpful!"

"Yeah, not like you let me get to close anyway, Mr. 'my abuela's recipe! Secret blend of seasonings, must be family!' I'm getting the impression you think I'm a disaster in the kitchen." Shiro spun them around so Lance was more directly under the water, and worked to gently rinse him off.

"Well a perfect man does not exist." Lance laughed. "But you're perfect for me! We compliment each other!" Lance splashed some water back onto Shiro, trying to return the favor of getting rinsed off. "And you're not a disaster, you're just... culinarily challenged."

"You made that up." Shiro stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Yeah. Guilty as charged." Lance smiled and leaned into the touch.

They were so in love, they hadn't even seemed to notice the hot water had run out a while ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> I would mean the world to me if you left comments and Kudos, I love love love to receive them and they make me want to write more!  
> So, thanks in advance for the comments I'm sure you want to leave!!


End file.
